Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, -2) (-1, 2) (0, 2) (1, 2) (2, 2)$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$
Solution: Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(0, 2)$.